


Opinions

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose either meets or sees pictures of all the Doctor's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

1st Doctor

She doesn’t even really meet him, her pinstriped Doctor just points him out across an alley. From what she can tell, he’s the very definition of crotchety old man and she giggles at her Doctor’s nervous ear tug when the other Doctor calls Barbara “young woman”. This has all the makings of excellent teasing material.

2cd Doctor

She didn’t mean to really, but the instant she saw him she burst into giggles. Her doctor may have rather noticeable ears, but that beetles hair cut the other him is sporting has to be the most horrible thing she’d ever seen.

3rd Doctor

Ruffled hair, ruffled shirt and that really weird cape, Rose stares at the picture trying to make it make sense. Her brain hamster keels over, little hamster legs twitching. She takes it back, the second Doctor really hadn’t been that bad.

4th

She on some random planet, though at least now she’s in the right universe, and is currently searching for her beloved Doctor. She finds one, but not the _right_ one. She can really see why Sarah Jane fell for this version, at least, she’s hopping it was thins version and not the third one. The mop of brown hair isn’t all that bad, even if that scarf looks detrimental to anyone’s health. He catches her looking and she can’t help but give him saucy wink before turning around to lose herself in the crowd.

5th

The cricket outfit isn’t so bad, but why is he wearing a stalk of celery?

6th

Naturally she actually ends up talking to the walking skittle version. He’s pretty nice and even gives her vortex manipulator an overhaul as it had been getting a little overused with her frequent hopping about. He wishes her luck and even sneaks a quick kiss, which truth be told, she doesn’t mind returning, then she leaves, off to find the future him spirits bolstered by the brief meeting.

7th

When mocking her pinstriped Doctor over his various fashion choices he whips out a picture of his seventh self. He looks like a used car salesman.

8th

She’s barely met him and she can’t stop blushing like a sodding schoolgirl. Granted her school days aren’t that far behind her but really. He even kisses her hand which pretty much turns her legs to jelly and she finds herself very grateful that Jack never met this version, is she’s goo Jack would have pulled out all the stops on seducing him.

He whispers poetry in her ear as they stand in the sitting area of his Tardis, he’d invited her to tea, and she barely registers what he says, caught up in his familiar sent and the feel of his breath on her ear as his curls brush her face.

9th

He should look goofy. She’s nineteen and he’d well, according to what he told her as they sat on her Mum’s roof he’s even older than he looks, but still, somehow crooked teeth, big ears and a big nose have become the perfect complement of features to her eyes.

10th

He’s so, _pretty._ That’s the first thing she thinks as she finally lets herself just look at him while he tinkers on bits of the Tardis. A head of fluffy brown hair, the pinstripe suit, freckles, and puppy brown eyes not to mention the addition of the converse which make him that much younger looking.  She can’t help but be attracted, even when she still finds herself missing blue eyes and big ears.

11th

She supposes it would have been expecting to much of the universe to let her find her pinstriped Doctor. The fact that she apparently missed him by a few minutes, given the new floppy haired Doctor’s torn outfit and shocked wide green eyes is almost salt in the wound, but still him he holds his hand out a slightly nervous grin crossing his boyish features, she places her own hand in it.

Hours later, when they’ve saved the world yet again, she giggles at his new clothes and is quick to assure him that bowties are indeed ‘cool’.

12th

She really hadn’t expected him to be ‘old’. His last three had been comparatively young, but he pulls off the steel gray hair well, and she’s known him long enough that it’s easy to see ‘him’ in the new, lined face.


End file.
